Le Dernier Sortilège
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Hermione n'a jamais beaucoup parlé de ses parents à ses amis, mais l'inverse est aussi vrai. Tant de choses qu'elle ne leur aura jamais dites.


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rupture" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : JKR est notre guide, même quand c'est triste.

 **Le Dernier Sortilège**

Hermione ne se souvenait pas exactement du moment où elle avait perdu contact avec ses parents. Petite, elle avait toujours raconté tous ses soucis à ses parents, qui avaient toujours su la consoler et l'encourager à repartir. Quand elle n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis en primaire, quand quelqu'un se moquait de ses grandes dents, quand elle perdait un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque…

Et puis la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée. Ses parents avaient été tout autant excités qu'elle à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau monde. Ils avaient découvert ensemble le Chemin de Traverse et ils avaient lu ensemble les manuels scolaires d'Hermione pour l'aider à se mettre au niveau qu'auraient certainement déjà acquis les autres élèves. La sorcière avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres à sa famille les premiers mois. Mais c'est aussi le moment qui avait marqué le début de la rupture entre Hermione et ses parents. Elle avait passé sous silence les débuts difficiles où elle était souvent seule, elle avait passé sous silence l'intrusion du troll qui avait manqué de lui coûté la vie, les incidents d'Harry au quidditch. Quel parent aurait laissé sa fille fréquenter un tel aimant à problème !

Les premières découvertes passées, Hermione avait arrêté d'écrire aussi souvent qu'avant à ses parents, prétextant de devoir beaucoup travailler. Mais en réalité, elle n'avait simplement plus rien à leur raconter. En grandissant dans le monde de la magie, le fossé se creusait entre ses parents et elle.

Elle se mit à avoir peur qu'en apprenant la vérité ses parents refusent de la laisser retourner à Poudlard ou la ramène de force dans le monde moldu. Elle avait donc commencé à travailler le sortilège d'Oubliette dès la fin de sa deuxième année : pratique pour effacer de la mémoire de ses parents une lettre annonçant la pétrification de leur fille, la nature lycanthrope d'un professeur ou une intrusion illégale au Ministère et le retour de Lord Voldemort. Quand avait-elle arrêté de leur faire confiance ? Quand avait-elle commencé à cacher sa vie le plus possible ?

Hermione savait que ses parents souffraient de la situation, de perdre ainsi le contact avec leur fille unique. S'il ne l'emmenait pas en voyage pendant les grandes vacances, elle avaient arrêté de rentrer à Noël et Pâques, elle s'en allait passer un mois chez les Weasley et voire davantage ensuite au Square Grimmauld. Mais ils continuaient malgré tout à l'encourager comme il pouvait et avec les informations dont ils disposaient. Il la félicitait de ses bons résultats, peut-être était-ce même la seule raison pour laquelle elle continuait si fort de travailler et de chercher l'excellence. Ses notes étaient le dernier sujet de conversation qu'elle pouvait garder avec ses parents.

Et ce soir-là, alors qu'elle partait pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il lui restait une ultime étape à franchir. Après ce soir-là, la rupture avec ses parents serait complète. Elle avait fait venir ses parents dans le salon, leur disant qu'elle disant qu'elle devait leur parler. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les sorciers, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Hermione s'était mise à pleurer, à répéter à ses parents qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle les aimait. Ils l'avaient prise dans leur bras pour la consoler, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plus de six ans, lui avait répété que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient trouver des solutions.

Mais il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur du problème. Serrant ses parents dans ses bras comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle avait fait mine de partir se coucher. Elle avait saisit l'échange de regards inquiets entre ses parents. Dès qu'ils lui tournèrent le dos elle leur envoya le sortilège. Elle le travaillait depuis des mois et presque à regrets, il fonctionna à merveille, comme tous ses sorts. Elle profita de la période d'hébétude qui suivi pour récupérer toutes traces de son existence chez les Granger. Elle pleura tout du long et dû se répéter maintes et maintes fois qu'elle faisait ça pour eux, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux auparavant et qu'elle leur prouvait son amour de cette façon. En retrouvant les photos, les poèmes, les cadeaux de fête des pères et des mères, elle réalisa qu'à partir de maintenant elle n'aurait plus de parents ni d'enfance, et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir encore un avenir.

Hermione embrassa ses parents une dernière fois, sécha ses larmes et transplana.


End file.
